Was It Really Worth It?
by Sandstorm.Amaterasu.Zira
Summary: After a devastating epidemic nearly wiped them all out, another horrific disaster strikes that leaves one Clan homeless, and even more of a shell of its former self. To make matters worse, a terrifying, and mysterious cat lurks in the shadows, causing further chaos. With the guilt, and bodies piling up, one young leader begins to question if it was really all worth it. OC CLANS.


**Summary:** After a devastating epidemic nearly wiped them all out, another horrific disaster strikes that leaves one Clan homeless, and even more of a shell of its former self. To make matters worse, a terrifying, and mysterious cat lurks in the shadows, causing further chaos. With the guilt, and bodies piling up, one young leader begins to question if it was really all worth it. OC CLANS.

**Rating:** M for graphic violence, death, and disturbing imagery, and themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the picture used for the cover.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**MidnightClan:**

**Leader:** Cougarstar-Large dark tan she-cat with green eyes and black-tipped ears (mother to Sandkit, Driftkit, Rushkit, and Birchkit)

**Deputy:** Wolfstorm-Large dark grey tom with white-tipped paws, chest, tipped tail and distinctive white markings on his face

**Medicine cat:** Honeyheart-Elderly light ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Hawklunge-Long-furred mottled brown tom with amber eyes-apprentice, Foxpaw

Rainthistle-Blue-silver tom with deep blue eyes

Mintfrost-White she-cat with green eyes

Frozenfang-White-spotted black tom with yellow eyes

Daisyleg-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes-apprentice, Cottonpaw

Horsepatch-Calico she-cat with deep green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Foxpaw-Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Cottonpaw-Small white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Fallensnow-Long-furred black she-cat with white and dark cream splotches and deep green eyes

Mallowfur-Long-furred black and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Shadowkit)

Laurelpelt-Golden brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (mother to Thornkit, and Robinkit)

**Kits:**

Sandkit-Tan she-cat with green eyes, black-tipped paws, ears, and black flecks

Rushkit-Brown tom with black-tipped tail and green eyes

Driftkit-Black tom with green eyes

Birchkit-Light brown tom with green eyes

Shadowkit-Long-furred black tom with deep blue eyes

Thornkit-Brown and white long-furred tabby tom with green eyes

Robinkit-Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Thrushtail-Deaf black tom with amber eyes

Lilyfur-Grey tabby she-cat

**OceanClan:**

**Leader:** Eaglestar-Scarred, elderly large grey and white tom with a single golden eye

**Deputy:** Hazelmist-Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Fogstone-White and ginger she-cat

**Warriors:**

Burdockpelt- Tabby tom with yellow eyes

Coralstep-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Waterleap-Grey tom with black flecks

Heronleaf-Grey tabby tom

Shoreskip-Light cream she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Currently none.

**Elders:**

Currently none.

**EarthClan:**

**Leader:** Desertstar- Large black-spotted brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Dustswipe-Black she-cat with tan spots

**Medicine cat:** Shadeflower-Grey and cream splotched she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Ryefeather-Ginger she-cat with green eyes and white-tipped paws

Haremeadow-Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes-apprentice, Sootpaw

Blazefur-Ginger tom with yellow eyes apprentice, Redpaw

Flintclaw-Reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Orchidtail-Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Wrenwhisker-Brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sootpaw-Grey tabby she-cat

Redpaw-Dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Wheatwing: Light ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Currently none.

**DawnClan:**

**Leader:** Oleanderstar-Very old, heavily scarred lynx point grey, and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Deputy:** Blizzardclaw-Large long-furred white tom with grey patches, and pale blue eyes-apprentice, Owlpaw

**Medicine cat:** Nightwhisper-Long-furred smoky grey tom with deep blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Sunjump-Small ginger tom with yellow eyes-apprentice, Archpaw

Beartooth-Massive long-furred dark brown tom with amber eyes

Poppyfur-Brown tabby she-cat with a white belly-apprentice, Smokepaw

Sagewhisker-Long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfoot-Brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw-Dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Archpaw-Ginger tom with amber eyes

Owlpaw-Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Darkspring-Long-furred black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes (mother to Adderkit, Yarrowkit, and Cloverkit)

Quiltail- Heavyset grey and black she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Sharpkit)

**Kits:**

Adderkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Yarrowkit- Long-furred light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloverkit- Small light brown and white she-kit with yellow eyes

Sharpkit-Black and ginger splotched tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Currently none.

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Whiskey-Elderly large, dark brown long-furred tom with amber eyes

* * *

**Chapter One: Collapse**

Sandkit sighed heavily with boredom and disappointment as the rain continued to pour down heavily from the dark, dreary sky. It had been raining all day, again, as it had been for the past three days. Three days would feel like an eternity to a normal kit, so to Sandkit, who seemingly had the energy of ten kits put together, and who also had less than half the attention span of one, felt it even more. To her, it was as if time had stopped or was stuck in a loop and the last three days had just been repeating themselves.

Pouting and flattening her tiny ears in frustration, she sighed again bitterly before turning around to face her dozing mother. The young kit marched up to her with a look of anger and determination in her bright green eyes. She had had it with all this rain and was dead-set on making it stop today.

"Mother," Sandkit meowed sharply. She usually referred to her mother as "Mom", or if she was scared, or upset "Mommy", but those two terms were reserved for more casual conversations. This was the time to be serious, however, and Sandkit made sure to let her mother know that.

Cougarstar resisted the urge to sigh. She could already feel a headache coming on. "Yes, Sandkit?" She replied wearily, not opening her eyes.

"Tell StarClan to make it stop raining." Came the kit's ridiculous demand.

'_Tell StarClan to-wha? Are you…? Oh, for the love of…' _Cougarstar thought whilst trying her hardest not to snap at her daughter, or bury her face into the soft sand of her den. "I can't, dear." She murmured.

"Yes, you can!" Sandkit's indignantly replied, her shrill, loud voice causing her mother and her littermates to wince. "You're Clan leader! They have to listen to you!"

Sandkit couldn't fathom why her mother couldn't understand. It was so simple. She was Clan leader. All cats had to obey Clan leaders. Clan leaders could communicate with StarClan. StarClan had special powers like controlling the sky. Rain came from the sky. Therefore, StarClan was causing it to rain, and since her mother was Clan leader, she could easily tell them to stop. That was all there was to it, at least to Sandkit.

Feeling her patience slipping, Cougarstar gave up and buried her face into the floor of her den. "You know, I'm not the only one who can talk to StarClan," She muttered half-sarcastically. "Honeyheart can do it, too. Why don't you...oh, no…"

Cougarstar raised her head just in time to see an epiphany sweep over her daughter's small face. The kit blinked, the look of anger and determination vanishing from her eyes and being replaced with realization. Her mother stared back and was just about to say something before Sandkit turned, and sped out of the den.

"Sandkit, no…! Come back...ugh," Cougarstar called out vainly, stretching out a sore foreleg, before faceplanting back into the sand. '_Where is Wolfstorm?'_

Quite frankly, Sandkit had barely heard her mother as she raced over to the Medicine cat's den. Of course! How could she have forgotten? Medicine cats could also talk to StarClan! Obviously, Honeyheart would be able to tell them to stop, or at the very least, convince her mother to do so. Besides, Honeyheart was so much more agreeable than her mother, so surely she would listen.

Nearly slipping on the mud slick ground, Sandkit burst into the shaded corner under the cliff where the Medicine cat's den was, and nearly collided with pale ginger she-cat. She didn't as Honeyheart had either dodged at the last second, or Sandkit had somehow fazed through her, the young kit wasn't sure which. She skidded to a halt, stared for a second in confusion, briefly forgetting what she was doing there, before shaking her head, and jumping around to face the elderly she-cat.

Honeyheart's pale blue eyes were narrowed in amusement. "Yes, Sandkit?" She greeted warmly while gently clawing at some herbs she had before her. "How can I help you?"

Sandkit took a step up to her, her eyes wide, and sand-colored fur fluffed up. "Honeyheart! Honeyheart! You have to tell StarClan to make it stop raining!"

The old she-cat blinked for a moment before closing her eyes and chuckling. "Oh my, that's quite a request."

The kit was about to speak up when a small rustling behind her, and a soft voice caught her attention. "Can she do that?"

It was Shadowkit. The tiny, fluffy black tom was curled up on a small nest of lamb's ear, and moss at the back of the den. Sandkit quickly walked over to him, and Shadowkit looked up at her with half-lidded, piqued eyes.

"Can she really do that?" He asked again in a hoarse, weak voice.

"Yep!" Sandkit chirped. "And when she does, and you get better, we can go outside, and run, and play like we always did before StarClan decided to make it rain forever!"

Shadowkit let out a quiet "yay" before a coughing fit overtook him, and left him a shivering, wheezing wreck. A wave of sympathy came over Sandkit, and she cuddled up next to him. The poor kit felt cold, damp, smelled of sickness, and was clearly miserable.

"You're gonna be okay," Sandkit told him in a soft, yet confident voice as Honeyheart looked at the two with a warm, amused gaze. "I'm sure of it."

A moment passed, and suddenly Cougarstar's voice could be heard in the distance. "Sandkit! Sandkit!" She called as she entered the den looking exhausted, and exasperated. It had taken her this long to drag herself out of her den because she had vainly hoped that her rambunctious, borderline rebellious daughter would return upon her own fruition upon learning that Honeyheart could not, in fact, command StarClan to make the rain stop.

However, that ludicrous idea was soon overtaken by the horrifying, and very real possibility of Sandkit instead starting to run around through the camp looking for entertainment and causing all sorts of trouble. And so, here the young leader was, dirty, ragged, and utterly appalled at the scene.

"Sandkit!" She cried as she swiftly paced past Honeyheart over to the two snuggling kits. "Get away from him. You're going to get sick."

Sandkit was snatched up by the scruff before she could even say anything. Not that that stopped her afterward since the little she-cat instantly started squirming and protesting.

"Put me down! Put me down! No! No!"

Cougarstar ignored her, and began to walk back towards the entrance of the den, while Shadowkit just gazed sadly, and helplessly as his best friend was taken away. The dark tan she-cat shot an apologetic glance at the elderly Medicine cat who still wore that amused expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Honeyheart," She said over her daughter's protests and through a mouthful of kitten fur.

"Oh, she was no trouble at all," Honeyheart meowed goodnaturedly. "Kits will be kits. Remember, you were just like that when you were her age."

Cougarstar groaned. "Don't remind me." Honeyheart chuckled again.

"You know, I could always use more paws here to help me out. Maybe you could let her stay, and I could teach her a thing, or two?"

Cougarstar was about to object before her daughter did it for her. "Can you teach me how to talk to StarClan?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," The elderly she-cat informed gently, "That's for Medicine cats, and leaders only."

Sandkit pouted, and flattened her ears. "But becoming leader takes too long, and being a Medicine cat is boring."

"Sandkit!" Cougarstar sharply scolded, and another bout of laughter erupted from Honeyheart. The leader flushed with embarrassment, and the Medicine cat eyed her cheekily.

"Just like that, Cougarstar. Anyways," She straightened up. "Being a Medicine cat might not be as exciting as being a warrior, but it is much more useful. Having a knowledge of herbs is good for getting yourself out of a bind."

A mischievous glint suddenly appeared in her pale blue eyes. "Like say you wanted to cover up an injury you got while sneaking out so wouldn't get in trouble with your mother?"

Cougarstar's eyes went wide with horror, her jaw dropped and with it, so did Sandkit. Sandkit didn't mind in the slightest and grinned ecstatically upon hearing such a wonderful thing. Maybe being a Medicine cat wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Honeyheart," The horrified mother choked out. "Do you have any idea what kind of nightmare you just unleashed upon the Clan?"

"_Do you?"_

The question was so cold, blunt, and accusatory that it shook both Cougarstar and Sandkit to the core. Cougarstar froze. All traces of warmth, friendliness, and amusement had vanished from the cream-colored she-cat's gaze and had been replaced with a terrifying, icy, wide-eyed, blank stare.

It pierced directly through her, and an overwhelming feeling of absolute terror swept over Cougarstar and her kit. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't like she was even looking at Honeyheart. It was like she was staring at a thousand snarling dogs, or at a pile of rotting corpses, or looking down into an endless black abyss.

That was it. It was suddenly dark. Why was it so dark? And quiet. Why was it so quiet? The rain, the rapid, frantic beating of her heart, the terrified whimperings of her kit as she crouched, and cowered against her shivering paws, she heard none of it. Cold. Why was it suddenly so cold? It was as if she had suddenly plunged into a freezing, ice-encrusted river.

All of these things pinned her to the ground, and it felt like she was being crushed and suffocated. It was unbearable and maddening. Nightmarish and unnatural. Agonizing torture that felt like her very spirit was being mercilessly assaulted and violated from all angles. She wanted to scream, but it was as if her throat had swollen shut as if the elderly Medicine cat had stolen her voice.

She didn't know what was happening, or what snapped her out of it enough for her to finally act. It could've been the crack of thunder overheard, or that her kit's terrified mews finally faintly hit her flattened, and trembling ears. Either way, she broke free, and immediately seized Sandkit by the scruff, and rocketed away as fast as she could.

She shot into her den, tossed her daughter into the farthest corner in the back, and instantly grabbed her other children and did the same to them. She tried to stuff them as far away from the entrance as possible, completely deaf to their frightened, and confused cries, before immediately trying to shield them with her own body from whatever terrifying, and horrific force Honeyheart had been using upon her, and her daughter.

Hyperventilating, and more panicked, and scared than she had ever been in her entire life, Cougarstar lied there over her kits as they squirmed, and mewed underneath her while she watched the entrance of her den with wide, and fearful eyes. Any moment she expected Honeyheart to appear before her again, and continue her onslaught. Part of her wanted to grab her kits again and make a run for it, but she felt like the moment she took a step outside, the elderly Medicine cat would be there, and end them all. She felt trapped and helpless. She couldn't think. She didn't know what to do.

Her kits continued to struggle, and whimper under her, with Driftkit, finally wriggling free and escaping a mouse-length to her side. The tiny tom spoke up asking what was wrong, and Cougarstar instantly, and loudly shushed him before snatching him, and shoving him back under her. He meowed louder in response, and it was then that the young leader finally found her voice again.

"Hush...! Hush...!" She hissed in a frantic, terrified, whisper. "Hush...!"

Her kits all began to whimper, and question more frightfully with the exception of Sandkit who was just a mewing, shaking mess just like her mother. Cougarstar clenched her eyes tightly in anguish. She clung closer to the ground, pressing her kits farther into the soft sand of the den in a vain attempt at silencing them.

"Hush...!" She begged again, agony and fear ringing through her voice. They quieted ever so slightly. "It's alright...! It's alright...! It's alright..."

Cougarstar's resolve gave out, and her words broke down into painful sobs as the aftermath of what had happened swept over her. She didn't know what had happened, and it felt as if she could never even fathom what had happened, and was powerless to ever try to stop it. All she could do was hope to never experience it again, and do the very same for her kits.

_~Warriors~_

Honeyheart sat as still as a stone for many moments before slowly, and stoically turning away. She stalked to back where Shadowkit laid confused and concerned about what had just happened. His minor worries grew into unparalleled dread, and fear as the she-cat approached. He couldn't explain it, but they way Honeyheart was walking was just wrong. It was both incredibly stiff, and rigid, and yet uncannily smooth, and fluid. It was eerie, and unnatural, and frightened the kit terribly.

Eventually, the old Medicine cat was by his side, and she once again sat down. She curled her skinny tail neatly around her, raised one of her paws, and began to gently, yet menacingly claw at a clump of moss that laid just beside Shadowkit's tiny head. The terrified tom whimpered and began to shake, realizing how small, and helpless he was against the elderly she-cat that towered over him and gazed down at him with cold, threatening, icy blue slits.

"No matter what happens," Honeyheart finally murmured to him in a voice that was calm, soft, and yet as edged, and threatening as an eagle's talon. "You know who to blame."

_~Warriors~_

The rain continued to pour down mercilessly from the sky, and over the MidnightClan camp. The wind rocked the tree branches, thunder clapped overhead, and mountainside the partially shielded the camp from the overcast, cracked, and faintly began to crumble as the thoroughly soaked dirt, stone, and cliffside was pummeled by the elements. Small pebbles, clumps of mud tumbled down from above onto the rock pile that positioned just as the base of the mountain. More debris fell onto the ceiling, and thunder echoed again, but Cougarstar took no notice to it.

All throughout the camp most of the Clan cats tried to keep busy whilst sheltering from the rain. Laurelpelt and Mallowfur were in the small, hollowed-out cusp of the cliffside near the edge of camp that was also partially encircled by walls of large bracken bushes. This area had been chosen specifically to be a nursery as the cliffside sheltered it from behind, and the thick foliage, and stalks provided and an extra layer of protection and privacy. Laurelpelt had just kitted only about three-quarters of a moon ago, and her two kits, Thornkit, and Robinkit lied snuggling, and sleeping peacefully next to each other. The golden-brown queen was trying to clean up her nest, and the surrounding ones while trying not to disturb her children or the sleeping Mallowfur who had finally settled down enough from fretting about her only surviving kit, Shadowkit, to get some actual rest.

Laurelpelt didn't blame the queen for being so worried, and protective. The poor she-cat had lost most of her litter to the epidemic that had finally finished sweeping through all the Clans less than a moon ago, and ever since then, both she and her mate, Frozenfang, had never let the kit out of their sight for more than a second. It was only yesterday when Honeyheart, in her infinite patience, and reassurance, had convinced them that their son was in the safest paws, and to give him some space. That hasn't stopped them from checking in on him every five minutes it seemed, but it was better than nothing.

Speaking of which, Frozenfang had gone with Fallensnow and Rainthistle out hunting. Fallensnow being the fiercely independent queen that she was, had at first wanted to go hunting by herself even though her mate, Rainthistle, had been firmly against this as she was so close to kitting. Eventually, the small quarrel was settled after the blue-grey tom had convinced Frozenfang to accompany them, and from then on the situation was treated as a sort of one last hunting party between the three of them before the dappled queen had her kits. As of now, the trio had been gone since morning and had not been seen since.

Most of the rest of the warriors and apprentices were out on patrol. They hadn't been gone too long, at least when compared to the others, and were expected to be back soon. Horsepatch, the currently youngest, and newest warrior, had decided to go out hunting by herself a bit after the patrol had left. She too had not returned.

The elders, Lilyfur, and Thrushtail were currently in the mulberry bush that served as the elder's den. The old, deaf tom was sleeping near the entrance of the den, and the elderly she-cat was lying in the back currently grooming herself.

All of this meant nothing to Cougarstar, who was still huddled in her den with her kits. She had ceased her crying, and have been trying to regain her composure. She didn't know how much time had passed, and she didn't care. None of it mattered. Sitting up from her crouched position, and wiping her muzzle, and eyes with her paw, she sniffed.

This was pathetic. How could she be acting like this, especially in front of her children? She was supposed to be a Clan leader, not a whimpering, hysterical kit. She gave a shuddering sigh and did her best to strengthen her resolve. She had to take care of matters, and she couldn't do that if she didn't keep it together, calm down, and coolly try to-

"Hey."

The casual, and suddenly voice practically scared the nine lives out of Cougarstar who let out a short scream and leapt into the air. She smacked her head upon the stone ceiling, and just barely scrambled out of the way of landing on her kits as she crashed to the sandy floor.

"Whoa, hey, it's just me!" Came her mate, and deputy's startled meow as his white-tipped paw shot out trying to guard and push the pile of kits from the terrified she-cat. Cougarstar stared at him wide, frightened green eyes, and throbbing pain in the back of her skull. Wolfstorm stared back at her concerned and bewildered.

"It's just me," He repeated again calmly, but his mate, and as he soon noticed, kits, didn't seem to stop being frightened. In fact, they all seemed scared out of their minds. "What's wrong?"

"I-they-I-" Cougarstar stammered, her state of mind reverting back to how it was when she had first bolted into her den not long ago. "I-I-I…!"

More concerned than ever, Wolfstorm quickly padded over to her and snuggled against the shaking, hyperventilating she-cat. "Easy, easy," He murmured. "It's okay. I'm here. What happened?"

"I…" The rattled leader swallowed hard and braced herself against her mate. She took a deep, quavering breath, and spoke. "Honeyheart...she…"

But the young leader was at a loss for words. Wolfstorm blinked, and echoed, "Honeyheart?" He paused for a moment wondering how the kindly old Medicine cat could possibly have made Cougarstar act like this. He then quickly continued his coaxing. "Okay, Honeyheart. What did she do?"

"I-she-" Cougarstar ripped herself from the tom's side, and forced herself forward onto her paws in a desperate bid to shake herself from her fear, and at least attempt to be coherent. "She...stared...and everything went dark...and…"

The young mother stopped, realizing that there was no possible way that she could ever explain just what Honeyheart did that terrified her so much. The grey and white deputy stared and blinked again.

"Okay…" He said slowly. He remained sitting on the den floor and decided to take a different approach. "Take it from the beginning. What happened?"

"I was trying to take Sandkit out of the Medicine cat's den when Honeyheart said something that-"

Cougarstar suddenly froze. Utter dread and realization hit her like a lightning bolt, and she whipped around to throw her mortified gaze at Wolfstorm. She swiftly positioned herself behind their kits who been crawling away from the wall, and stood protectively over them. She shook again, her mouth hanging slightly agape.

"I…" She gasped out, as she glanced down at their children who were huddling confused, frightened, and silently below her trembling legs. _"...she knows."_

Wolfstorm instantly rose to his paws as his mate continued to stare wide-eyed at him with that exact same look she had given him all those moons ago. He quickly paced over to her and nuzzled her head comfortingly.

"It's alright," He murmured reassuringly as he unsheathed his claws. "I'll take care of it. I'll get Shadowkit out of there, and-"

"Shadowkit!" Both Cougarstar and Sandkit cried at the same time.

Oh StarClan, how could they have forgotten? He was still in there! Wolfstorm looked fearful, and questioningly into his mate's eyes, and she quickly shook her head. She was just about to speak up when she felt Sandkit wriggling out from under her, and racing to the den entrance.

"Sandkit, no!" But it was too late. The tiny she-cat had practically flown out of the den. Cougarstar went to go after her, but Wolfstorm stopped her.

"It's alright!" He meowed hastily. "She can help! I got it! Don't worry! Just stay here!"

_"No…!"_

He heard his mate beg just as he took a bound forward, and felt a paw hook itself around his back leg. He turned his head and saw Cougarstar leaning forward, and staring at him with pleading, desperate eyes.

"You don't understand," She choked out. "Keep her away from Honeyheart…!"

The fear now tripled itself in Wolfstorm's heart. He scarcely gave a nod before tearing himself free and bolting out of the den, and into the camp. "Sandkit!" He yelled in a commanding voice. "Get back here, now!"

Thunder cracked loudly overhead, and the panicked, and angry deputy ran over to the Medicine cat's den. _"Sandkit!"_ He yowled furiously as he got to the den's entrance. Other cats had never heard him speak so harshly to any of his kits before, let alone Sandkit, and were beginning to take notice.

Wolfstorm lashed his tail, and stood stiff-legged at the entrance, and was just about walk in when he realized that the den had been completely abandoned. Lightning flashed, and right where Shadowkit had been sickly laying, stood Sandkit, fluffed up, and shivering.

The small kit slowly turned her head and whimpered to her father with frightened, pitiful eyes.

"He's gone…"

And so was Honeyheart. Another flash of fear banged through Wolfstorm coincided with another boom of thunder. He was just beginning to enter the barren den when he heard Hawklunge's voice from behind him.

"What's going on?" The mottled brown tom asked.

"No time to explain," Wolfstorm snapped uncharacteristically. "Where's Honeyheart, and Shadowkit?"

Hawklunge blinked and flattened his ears. "I dunno. Why?"

"They're missing!" Wolfstorm hissed as he momentarily forgot about his daughter, who had suddenly taken notice to a small, bizarre indentation in cliffside wall, and he jumped back to search around the camp. Hawklunge followed, and the two ran to the nursery where Mallowfur just happened to be leaving.

"Mallowfur!" Wolfstorm cried as he and Hawklunge came to a sudden halt before her. "Where is Shadowkit? Is he with you?"

The sleepy, contented look instantly vanished from the queen's eyes, and a look of pure terror and panic overtook them. "No..." Her blue gaze flitted over the two warriors. "You mean he's not in the Medicine cat's den…?"

The mother didn't wait for an answer as she bounded away to search the camp herself, fearfully calling her son's name. Everything next seemed to happen in an instance.

Thrushtail, the deaf elder who had been sleeping peacefully at the entrance of the Elders' den, was suddenly instantly wide awake. He lay there for a moment, amber eyes wide, and rapidly looking around the camp. His daughter, Cottonpaw, who was obliviously dropping off her prey to the fresh-kill pile.

In seemingly the blink of an eye, Thrushtail rocketed out of the den, and seized the small white she-cat by the scruff, and began trying to quickly drag her away out of the camp. Cottonpaw let out a cry of pain, and surprise that alerted Wolfstorm, and Hawklunge to the scene. The very same second Thrushtail threw his daughter with all his might into the forest, and out of the camp, there was a final crash of thunder, and an even louder, crushing, and crumbling sound that echoed throughout all the Clan territories as the cliffside overlooking the MidnightClan camp suddenly gave way!

Screams of shock, terror, and confusion were drowned out as a massive tidal wave of earth, stone, and debris swept over the camp, burying it completely. Everything was mercilessly destroyed. Trees and bushes were violently uprooted, shoved, and swept away in the muck. Dens were completely flattened and submerged under cold, unforgiving filth. The MidnightClan camp ceased to exist.

And the only witness to it all was Cottonpaw, who lay completely unharmed just a mouse-length away from the destruction.

* * *

**A/N: Why yes, I am alive, and yes, this is the first story I've posted in over seven years. I left the community for several reasons, none that are important now. Primarily, it was to focus on my own original work, but I got sucked back into the Warriors fandom once again, and here we are. My terminology is shaky, and I'm trying to relearn everything, but I feel like I'm still off. Not nearly as off as I was with my first Warriors story, because _holy fuck,_ how could I fucking publish that, and leave it up so long? Fucking hell, it is terrible, and I am deleting it. It's inexcusably bad. Poor format, awful spelling, and grammar, horribly Mary Sue-ish descriptions, and names, and worst of all, _edgy as fuck._ I hate it, and I hate that I left it posted all this time. The only thing good about it is that some of the names are decent enough to be salvaged, and used for this. By the way, if some of the names are the same in the actual series, please tell me so I can fix them. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I do hope that it'll have a better track record than last time.**

**P.S.: Upon looking at the second chapter of the original, I do find it funny that back then I thought eight pages was long. _*laughs in fifteen pages*_**


End file.
